Fate
by sarah1711uu
Summary: When Kate thinks her life in Amity Park is over, things get twisted. Can Kate fix her life before she moves to New York to live with her cousins? Hiatus (left alone) for a while... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of Casper High, watching the world go by. I sighed as I reached my locker. I had to move to New York City at the end of the week. I spun open my locker to grab the last book left. I shut my locker and sulked to my next class. I slid into my desk.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Danny asked me as he sat.

"I have to move to New York Friday." I grabbed a piece of scrap paper to write on. I wrote, "But I might see you. :)" I passed to Danny.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "Passing notes?!"

"Um... No. Sir." Danny tried to cover the note.

* * *

The bell rang. "Sorry for getting you into trouble." I smiled.

"It's not your fault. It's his." Danny shrugged.

"Well, I still feel sorry."

"Ugh, happy fair." Sam sulked against my locker, which is next to Danny's.

"Hey, Sam," I said sarcastically. "How's the death?"

"Why you little," Sam gritted her teeth.

"Calm down." Danny intervened.

"You won't have to do that anymore." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Huh?" Sam and Danny said identically.

"I'm not going to be here after Friday." I wiped the tear away with my thumb. "I'm moving in with my weird uncle and his just as bizarre family. At least it can't get worse than Amity Park." I let out a laugh, then a sigh. "Man, I'm gonna miss you guys."

* * *

The last bell rang. "Ugh."

"What's wrong with you?" Tucker asked as I banged my head against my locker.

"I just found out that I'm going to high school with my cousin."

"School with family isn't that bad." I turned my head. "Okay, so it is pretty bad. But I can't really say that, since I don't have bizarre cousins." I sighed with my head still against the locker.

"I'm going to miss all the ghost hunting, hanging out with you guys and, of course, that cute Danny Phantom." I smiled as I turned my head. The smile immediately went away as Danny and Sam stared at me from a few feet away; Danny blushing and Sam furious."Well, uh, um, I got to go."

* * *

I flopped down on my bed, with a suitcase half full. I grabbed my phone. It was only 5:29 pm, but I had three text; one from Danny, Tucker, and Sam, each. The first one was Tucker's, which said, "Ur crushing on my man, danny? since when?" Sam's text read, "Since when have u had a crush on danny?" And lastly, Danny's text spelled on my phone, "U think im cute?!"

I texted Tucker back first. "Yeah. since like a while". I texted Sam next, "It doesnt matter. im movin". I texted Danny back last, "Yeah. 2 bad im movin".

I waited. Danny texted back first, saying, "I could fly 2 c u".

"I kno but its from amity 2 nyc", I responded. I got frustrated waiting for a text that I call Danny.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Danny answered the phone.

"I just wanted to call you, you know?" I curled my leg against my chest.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Well, now, I do. So you do realize you can't fly from the Mid-West to New York, at least not on a school night. It's like a three-hour trip, since your dad's hovercar thing is still being messed with. And that's only one way."

"So, a long-distance relationship is out of the question?"

"Who ever said anything about a long-distance relationship?"

"Tucker."

"Well, that explains it."

"What?"

"Tucker is a hopeless romantic tech nerd at heart."

"How do you know something like that?"

"We talk."

"When?"

I snorted, playfully, "During our honor classes, which explains the poor grades."

"Oh...kay," Danny said slowly.

"Okay, stupid question time."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you or do you not like me?"

"Uh..."

"That's a yes?"

"Yes, I mean no."

"So, do you like me?"

"I'm trying to play hard to get, but I don't think it's working."

"No, duh, Sherlock. You implied you liked me, but I wasn't sure."

"Thanks for making me feel dumb."

"That's my job. Are you blushing?"

"What?!" Danny nearly shouted.

"Ugh. Why can't you just visit me?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the honors student." I giggled.

"Well, I'll be over in five."

"Okay," I hung up. My wallpaper of my phone showed me and Danny, goofing off.

* * *

I waited on my steps for Danny, Fenton or Phantom. He ran down my street as Fenton. His terrified look made me search the sky. Vlad Plasmius shot echotblast at Danny, obviously, purposefully missing.

"Danny, go inside," I said as I stood. He slid past me. I turned to Vlad. "Hey, leave him alone!" I shouted to get his attention. He smiled a smile like a child won frist prize at a fair.

"Daniel has a girlfriend?" He flew closer, "Perfect."

* * *

I woke up in a dark room on a metal table. "Ugh. My head."

"Good, you're awake," Vlad's voice echoed. "Now I can see what happens." I heard him flip a switch. A shock ran throughout my body. I screamed in pain. I screamed and screamed until I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, it was 2am on Thursday. I quickly grabbed and dialed Danny's number. It rang twice before he answered. "Danny? We have a ghost problem."

Still half-asleep, Danny muttered, "Who? Where?"

"My house. Just come quick. I'm scared." I held my phone to my ear until I heard him hang up.

I huddled myself against the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs, which were curled against my heaving chest. I waited, hoping it would all be a dream.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Danny Phantom phased through my bedroom wall. He stopped after seeing me.

"Can you help me?" I said, shaking.

"Uh, I think so. What happened?" Danny moved closer.

"I don't know, but Vlad did it."


	2. Chapter 2

...

"I don't know, but Vlad did it." I shook as Danny edged even closer.

"At least I can show you the ropes before you leave."

"But, today's Thursday. Two in the morning, but still Thursday."

"Jazz can cover for me. I'll say it, it's ghost stuff, which isn't a lie."

"I know, but what do I say to my mom?"

"Good question." Danny sat on the edge of my bed.

"We can think about this over breakfast," I said as I pushed him off. "Until then, get some sleep." I tossed a few pillows and a blanket at him. I turned off the light.

"Good night, Kate."

"Good morning, Danny."

* * *

I shook Danny awake. It was only 6:00. "Danny, call Jazz." I handed him his phone. Half-awake, he took it and called Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz. No, it's ghost stuff." A pause. "Uh, I gotta miss school." Another pause. "It's Skulker, and Technus, and geez, not Vlad, too. I gotta go. Just cover for me." Danny hung up rather quickly.

"Okay. Now my turn." I opened my door and peeked around. _Mom must be downstairs_, I thought. I walked into the bathroom. My hair was its normal brown, my clothes changed to the clothes I wore yesterday and, thankfully, my eyes reverted back to its ocean blue color. I turned and ran right into Danny. "Geez," I whispered, "give me a heart attack with this concussion." I rubbed my head. I walked around him and down the stairs. "Hey, mom," I said as I slid into a seat at the table.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom smiled at me.

"Hey, can I stay home?"

"Why?"

"Well, I already said my goodbyes, so I thought I might call up Aunt Susan, since your brother does work." I smiled sarcastically.

"Your aunt does work. She just has a more flexible schedule."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hello, Daniel." I turned to see Danny stumble into the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"I was helping him study for a math test, since I'm great at math." I walked to Danny. I whispered as I pulled him away from the doorway. "What do think you're doing?"

"I'm hungry." Danny walked into the kitchen. I pulled him back out.

"Well, now, my mom knows you're here." Danny seemed to snap to attention.

"How are we..."

"I'll figure something out." I walked back into the kitchen. "So, Danny's leaving now."

"Okay, goodbye Daniel." I saw my mom wave out of the corner of my eye.

"Danny, transform and meet me in my room," I whispered. I pushed him towards the door. I strolled back into the kitchen, "So, about me staying home?"

"Will you promise me you won't just goof all day?"

"Mom, I was going to finish packing, and, you know, call Aunt Susan up to talk about stuff to do. Maybe even her dad." I shrugged as I twirled a plate.

"Okay, just stay out of trouble. I'm going now." She kissed the top of my head as she walked to the door. I waited downstairs until I heard her car leave. I ran up the stairs, two at a time. I flung my door open to see Danny crashed on my bed. I sighed, grabbed my phone off my nightstand and sat on the swivel chair at my desk. I took a deep breath before I called my aunt.

"Hello?" The voice called.

"Aunt Susan?"

"Kate? How are you?"

"Good and stuff. How are you?"

"Good, but shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

I chuckled, "No, Mom says I can stay home to pack and look at places to visit."

My aunt chuckled this time, "With school, you won't have much free time."

"You would be surprised at the amount of my free-time."

"So was there a specific reason you call?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well. I have to get Haley up, so I'll se you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I waited a few seconds before hanging up. I stared at my wall for a moment. I turned to the right to look out my window. Although it was the beginning of October and 6:35, the sun was rising. I turned another quarter turn to face Danny. His back was to me. I stood up. The noise stirred him awake.

"Sorry, but you need to train me."


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Sorry, but you need to train me." Danny pulled the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes, Jazz." I guessed that Jazz was the one who got Danny up. I grabbed my blanket out of Danny's hands. He immediately tugged on them back. I wasn't in the mood for a game of tug-of-war. I gave the blankets on hard jerk. Danny fell off the bed, the blanket surrounding him. "I'm up, okay?" Danny turned his head to me. "Oh. Hey, Kate." There was a pause. He looked down at himself as he sat up. "Oh, crud."

"Wake-y, wake-y," I smiled as I helped him up. "Okay, how about some breakfast?"

"What about..."

I cut him off, "I can't train on an empty stomach." I opened the door back up. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just let me sink this in."

"Trust me. That will take a while." I dragged Danny downstairs and into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" I said as I opened the refrigerator. Last night's chinese food seemed oddly pleasing. I grabbed a container, opened it and took out the last egg roll.

"Uh, no thanks." Danny waved his hand. I shrugged, confused, and took a huge bite out the egg roll. "Do you have any normal food?"

I swallowed, "Chinese food isn't normal?"

"I mean normal breakfast food."

"You want cereal or something?"

"Actually, yeah."

I grabbed the eggs out of the still open refrigerator. I placed them on the counter in between the refrigerator and the stove. I closed the door and spun around. Danny looked taller, and growing. "Uh, why are you getting taller?"

"I'm not," Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "You were sinking."

"What?"

"It's call intangibility."

"Oh. So, I'm guessing breakfast will have to wait?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled. I opened the fridge again and put the eggs back in. I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the fridge. "At least you can transform." Danny laughed.

"What?" I looked down. I was back into the outfit I was last night. "Ugh." I turned to Danny. "I guess this the beginning."

* * *

"Okay, now back." I transformed back to Kate Long. "Good, you're getting better and it's only 8:30."

"Ugh. This is taking so long."

"If you want to be able to control you ghost powers, you need to train. Now back," Danny barked orders. I transformed into the ghost verse of myself.

"I need a name."

"What?"

"I need a name. You have Danny Phantom. I need a code name, too."

"Well, want do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. That'll be the last step, choosing a name."

"Fine. What now?"

"Well, I don't know."

Before I could speak, a blue mist exited my and Danny's mouths. "Ghost hunting?"

"Seems like that." Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. We phased through my basement, out to the streets.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" was heard from a few blocks away.

"At least he'll be easy." Danny looked around before changing back to Fenton. "Here's the thermos." Danny tossed me the Fenton Thermos. "I'll follow. Just keep the destruction to a minimum." I flew to the sounds of screaming and the Box Ghost's shouts. It seemed easy to track the Box Ghost, especially since he shouts at his location.

"Hey, Box Ghost," I shouted as I shot an ectoblast, without missing the target. I grabbed the thermos and sucked him in. I quickly capped it before Valerie showed up.

"I don't know who you are, ghost, but I will destroy you." Valerie aimed a bazooka at me. I panicked. I hadn't fought anyone, besides the Box Ghost, and I only had my powers for less than a day.

"No, no, no." I keep chanting as I curled myself into a ball, hoping somehow I would be protected. I heard a too familiar sound, the bazooka going off. Nothing happened. I looked; the missile stopped in mid-air. Shocked, I moved my hand; the missile followed. I moved my hand quickly up and away from Amity Park; the missile hit a few hundred yards away. I looked down at my hands, "Cool." I smiled as I looked up to Valerie. She appeared as shock as I was. I motioned with my hand for her to come closer; she did.

"What are you doing, ghost?"

"Name's Amity. Amity Luna."

"I don't care for names, ghost."

"It's Amity!" I screamed, sending Valerie down the street with my hand.

* * *

I sat down on my bed as Danny gave me a lecture. "Kate, just because you have a new power, doesn't mean you can hurt civilians." He began pacing; I held my head in my hands. "Okay, granted, I have hurt civilians, but not on purpose. I did it accidentally; you did it on purpose."

"But it was an accident," I began.

"No, it wasn't!" He sighed. "Okay, you're leaving tomorrow at 8 or so, right?"

"Yeah, but school starts at 7:23."

"I know that; I've been late enough. But that's not the point. The point is you need to at least keep your powers to a minimum."

"Okay. Seems easy enough."

"That's the thing; it's not. I took me two months before I had a good grip on my powers, but it seems like you already have a perfect grip on yours."

"So?" I looked up.

"The problem is that it seems; I don't know if you do."

"Well, besides phasing through the floor this morning, I have had a," I used air quotes, " 'good grip' on my powers. I mean I can feel them," I paused to think of the word. "Feel them surge. Like they're trying to get free."

Before Danny could counter, a blue mist came from both of our mouths. "Feel like ghost hunting?" I stood up.

"Yeah." I transformed back to Amity Luna. Before I could phase through to the outside, Danielle came in. "Uh..."

"Danny, who is that?" Dani whispered.

"I can hear that, you know," I snapped.

"Danny, do you want me to suck her in?" Dani pulled out a Fenton Thermos.

"Whoa. Be careful where you point that thing."

"Dani, Kate, calm down," Danny motioned.

"She's Kate?!"


	4. Chapter 4

...

"She's Kate?!" Dani pointed at me with her finger. "But she looks like Vlad and you," she pointed to Danny, "Combined or something."

"I am Kate," I transformed back to my human half. "See?"

"So, Kate's now a halfa, too?" I quickly switched back to my ghost half.

"Yep," I beamed. I moved my hand a little. Dani hit my desk. "I'm so sorry," I moved to help Dani. "I don't know my own strength," I smiled a smile that was half pleasant, half fiendish. "Just got them this morning, or maybe yesterday." I turned to Danny. "Do you think I got them this morning or yesterday super late?"

"Does it matter?" Danny and Dani said.

"I guess not," I changed back to Kate. "I just thought I could remember the day for the future, remember my first day of being a ghost and my last day in Amity Park."

"I thought you could visit," Danny said.

"I can, but only for the first year. After that, my mom is planning to move to New York." I got a headache suddenly. I doubled over with pain. My mind went back six years.

* * *

I walked into the class, not know you or what to expect. "Oh, hello. You must be Kate Long." The teacher smiled. "Come in, and you can sit next to Daniel. Daniel, raise your hand." A kid with black hair and eyes my color, raised his hand, but only slightly. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi," I said, staring at my desk top.

"Hi," Daniel responded.

"I'm Kate." I looked at him. He looked back.

"I'm Danny." He smiled. I smiled in return.

* * *

I was brought back to the present. "Kate, you in there? Hello?" I blinked a couple of times. Danny was in my face. I pushed him away.

"Ugh, my head. It hurts like a mother." I rubbed my temple for a moment before realizing Dani had left. "Where did Dani go?"

"She said she need to let it sink in."

"I see. Well, I guess I need to pack. Want to stick around and talk?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay. That's the last of it." I smiled as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Cool. What you know what's been itching at my brain?" Danny tossed the ball back up into the air above him as he laid on his back on my bed.

"What? Because I only have psychokinesis." I giggled at the lame joke.

"What did you chose for your name?"

"Amity Luna. Or Luna, for short."

Danny sat up. "You know that means friendly moon, right?"

"Ah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't name myself something if I didn't know the name."

"I was just making sure." Danny held up his hands. I pulled my phone off my desk. I check the time. It was only 11:28.

"Be quiet. I'm going to call my aunt again." I dialed her number. It rang twice. I put it on speaker as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Susan."

"Oh, Kate. Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah, just did."

"Did you remember to pack everything?"

"Yes, I did. And I just wanted to ask if it was okay that I have a secret?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because it makes it harder to study and pay attention. So I might miss some of a class because of it. I found it helps to go to the bathroom for extended periods of time."

"Okay. I'll put a word in for you with the principal."

"Will you? That would be lovely. Thanks."

"Was that it?"

"For the time, yes." We finished our conversation. "So how do you think my excuse was?" I asked Danny as I leaned back into my chair.

"Well, it's better than anything I would come up with." I snickered at the remark.

"I know, but how much do you think she believed it?"

"Well enough to ask your future principal to basically give you a free pass. For ghost stuff. I say that's pretty nice."

"I got that much. I was wondering if we could call or like face time each other every night or so. Keep up with each other's ghost hassle."

"Okay, but I doubt you'll get as much ghost fighting time as you should."

"I'll just go ghost every night and explore. I mean you don't need as much sleep as you did. So I shouldn't either."

"Yeah, but just be careful. You don't know what things could be in New York. I sure as heck don't know what's in the Ghost Zone."

"I will. Geez, stop talking like my mom." I giggled. "Any who, I just need to tell you now." I took a deep breath. "My mom isn't moving to New York. I just told that so Dani wouldn't hate me so much. I mean I just became a ghost. Why does she have to jump down my throat?" I took another deep breath.

"I think Dani is just concerned for you. I know I am." Danny walked over to me. "Dani wasn't trying to upset you. I think she just wanted you to be safe, but she couldn't flat-out say it."

"Like Sam?"

"What?" Danny stumbled back, shocked.

"Sam isn't good at that thing either." I spun once around. "I think I showed look up some landmarks and stuff, so my mom doesn't think I was totally goofing off." I flipped my laptop open and hit the power button.

"So about the face time thing."

"What about it?" I turned back to my laptop. It was still loading.

"How would we do that?"

"First grab my phone." I typed in my password. "Second, let this load." It took a few minutes, but it finally loaded. "Third, tap the face time icon. Type in my name."

"Okay. Like a bunch of pictures came up."

"This one's mine." It was of Danny and me at the Nasty Burger. "Now we just connect."

"Okay. I think I can manage that for a while." I smiled as I typed into my search engine "New York Landmarks". I clicked many links and back to the results page until I found a link to a Chinatown website. It listed about 400 results for businesses. I clicked a random link. It came to a Canal Street business. I instantly recognized it.

It was Aunt Susan's father's shop.


	5. Chapter 5

...  
It was Aunt Susan's father's shop. I grabbed my phone out of Danny's hands. I quickly called the number that appeared on the site.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Luong Lao Shi." There was a pause before a couple of lines of background conversation.

"Speaking."

"Yes, I was wondering," I began. I checked the time; it was 12:04. I sighed, "I was wondering if you employed a young man named Jake Long."

"Yes. He is my grandson. May I ask why you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if I could be working there."

"Yes, there are always opportunities for employment." There was another round of side conversations. "As soon as you can, come and fill out an application."

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye," I ended the call there.

Danny looked at me, "What was that for?"

"That's my cousin's grandpa's shop."

"So, you're going to work there?"

"Well, obviously, I want to. I haven't seen my cousin since I moved here. That was six years ago."

"I know. I was in your class."

"Yeah. I just want to spend some quality time with my cousin. I mean a lot has changed since I moved here. I meet you, Sam and Tucker. I went on all those ghost hunts as a full human. And I went on one ghost hunt as a halfa." I glanced down at my hands that still held my phone. "I mean we became great friends. Maybe even more," I shrugged.

"I get what you're saying. I'll miss you when you leave. I know Sam and Tucker will, too."

"I know I'm going to miss the ghosts. Even the Box Ghost, annoying as he is." That produced a chuckle out of Danny. I glanced back at my dark phone screen. My eyes flickered green then back to blue. I got up to look out the window. A bird landed on the opposite building. "Danny, what would happen if they found out?"

"If who found out what?"

"My cousins about my ghost powers."

"I don't know. I guess if one found out, you should just tell them."

* * *

I checked the time again. It was 2:42 pm; twelve hours after I realized my powers. I called up my aunt for the third time today. Luckily, Danny gave me some peace about an hour ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Susan."

"Hello, Kate. What do you want to talk about now?" She said pleasantly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Jake for a moment."

"Oh, sure." There was a pause for about twenty seconds before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Kate?"

"Good to hear from my cousin," I giggled.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering about stuff you do. Hanging out, doing nothing, fighting crime," I laughed. "Oh, sorry. Stupid remark."

"It's all cool."

"Good, because I need to ask you something extremely serious. I don't want you laughing."

"I doubt I'll laugh, but shoot."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I waited. The only thing I heard was hysterical laughter. I frowned. _They'll never believe me now, not when Jake won't believe me_, I thought. "Put Haley on the phone," I said loudly and firmly. There was sounds of laughter and shuffling.

"Hello?" a voice rang. This one was younger.

"Haley?"

"Kate?"

"Haley, I need to ask you something very serious and I _do not_ want you to take lightly." I waited. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I won't laugh like Jake did."

"Okay. Do you believe in ghosts?" I prayed that Haley won't laugh. I waited for an answer. There was no laughing, just silence. "Haley?"

"Yes?"

"What's your answer?"

"I would have to say no." I sighed._ Convening them would be harder than I thought_.

"Okay. Thanks Haley." I hung up immediately after. I walked down the stairs. I sat in front of the tv as I turned it on. I watched brain numbing material until my mom came home at 5:25.

"Hey, sweetie. Whatcha doing?"

"Not'in'." I said as I shifted positions.

"Well, then you can help with dinner?"

"What is for dinner?"

"Your favorite."

"And that would be?"

"Nasty Burger." I turned around to see my mom place a Nasty Burger bag on the counter. Two large drinks sat next to the bag. I got up to start to dig in. My mom didn't stop me. Half finished, I got up to see the visitor. Or visitors. I opened the door to see Danny, Sam and Tucker stand outside. I motioned for them to come in. "Kate, who is it?"

"Friends." I shouted back as we walked into the kitchen. Sam and Danny went and sat on the overstuffed couch. Tucker grabbed a few fries before doing the same. "I grabbed the some of my fries before heading into the living room. I sat down in between Danny and Tucker. "So why are you here?"

Sam whispered, "Danny told us about Amity Luna."

"I see. Danny, do you care to tell me why you told them about Amity Luna?"

"Not really," Danny shrugged. Sam and I punched him in his arm. "Ow. Okay. I thought I could trust them."

"I know you trust them," I sighed. "I'm still new at this thing and I didn't really want anyone to know, but you, Danny."

"It's all cool, Kate," Tucker placed his hand on mine. "I won't tell a soul." I pulled my hands in front of me and stared at them for a moment.

"I know none of you would tell, but I just don't want all the other ghosts to know." I giggled, "Well, it's a good thing I'm moving tomorrow."

"Back to Amity Luna," Sam began. "Have you got her under control?"

"Actually, I think I have a well enough grip to last until I come back in two weeks."

"You're coming back ever two weeks?" The three said at the same time.

"Yeah, I convinced my mom to let me come back every two weeks or so. I'll come back for breaks and stuff, too."

"That's cool," Sam smiled, which was unexpected by me.

"Really?" I heard the office doors close, signaling that my mom went into the office.

"Yeah. I mean that means twice the ghost power every two weeks or so. We could definitely use that power. Even if you are still new at this thing." Danny looked at Sam. "No offense, Danny."

"It's okay," Danny looked back to the blank tv. "It's just..." A blue wisp escaped.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted. "Daniel, where are you?"

"Ready?" Danny glanced at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I transformed.

"So this is Amity Luna," Sam nodded, approving. "I like the outfit."

"Uh, okay. See ya later." We phased through the wall. Vlad hovered nearby.

"Oh, Daniel. I've been looking for you," Vlad smiled his vampire smile. He turned to me, "And who is this girl?" Vlad grabbed my jaw and turned my head to each side.

"Let go of me, you creep." I physically pushed him away.

"That's no way to treat your elders." He shot an echoblast at me. I went intangible; it easily went through.

"Well, if you weren't so creepy, I might have treated you better."

"How dare you," Vlad made copies of himself. They all shot an echoblast at Danny. Danny didn't think quick enough and got hit.

"You little piece of," I made a choke hold with my hand. I held Vlad up, his feet kicking. Danny stumbled and grabbed my arm. I looked for Vlad to Danny. He pleaded with his eyes. I let go of Vlad. I heard him coughing as he regained air.

"Luna, you can't hurt civilians," Danny muttered.

"But," I began.

"Don't hurt civilians."

"Fine. I won't. Vlad Plasmius, if I ever see your face again, so help me, I will make sure Danny doesn't stop me." Vlad floated back, shocked.

"Kate?" Vlad asked.

"It's Amity Luna." I threw Vlad down the street to prove my point. I felt my conscience slipping, "Danny, get me home." I fully slipped.

* * *

"Kate, dear? Kate? Oh, doctor, what can you do?" My mom's worry rang in.

"We have to wait. She'll wake up when she does." A male voice spoke; I couldn't recognize it. I blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital room. "Well, I guess now's the time."

"Kate? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom," I smiled weakly.

"Kate, can you answer a few questions?" The doctor seemed eager to get the story.

"Uh huh," I swallowed. "Go."

"Okay. First, what do you remember last?"

"Hanging out with my friends."

He scribbled something down. "Second, can you wiggle you toes?" I did. "Can you move your fingers?" I did. "Good. Well, I think you could fly tomorrow."

I smiled, "That's good." I glanced around. I saw people huddling around the door frame. "You can come." Sam, Tucker and Danny came in. Sam brought flowers, Tucker brought a card, obviously printed, and Danny brought a thermos. "Oh, thanks, guys." The doctor slipped out.

"They're 'Get Well' and 'We'll miss you' gifts," Sam placed the flowers down next to the bed. Danny gave me the thermos. As soon as I grabbed it, I knew it was a Fenton Thermos. I was hesitant to touch the cap.

Danny giggled, "Don't worry, there's nothing in it." Danny saw my mom's quizzical look. "It's good at keeping things hot or cold."

"Hey, Kate. Here's mine." Tucker passed me the card. I opened it up. There were three short letters.

_Dear Kate,_

_I wanted to wish you to get better. I mean fight against Vlad is a huge feat. I couldn't do that if I was a halfa. Anyway, I'll miss you when you move to New York._

_-Tucker_

_Kate,_

_I'll miss hunting ghosts with you and Tucker. Being human was fun, I mean being ghosts in the Ghost Zone. I'm not good at writing goodbye notes, but I really will miss all the close calls._

_Sam_

_Dear Kate,_

_Okay, so, first off, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss you so much. Second, I hope you'll train on dummies or something. Keep up with your training. Who knows, maybe, you'll get better than me. I'm going to miss fight next to you. Um, Okay. _

_I'll miss you._

_Love, Danny_

I closed the card. "Thanks, guys. I'll miss you, too." I shrugged, "Just remember I'll be back." The five of us giggled at the joke. I check the hospital clock; it was 6:21. "Mom, can we leave now?"

"I think so. Let me check." My mom walked to the nurses station.

"Thank goodness. I thought she would never leave," Danny sat at the foot of the bed. "Kate, I just wanted to tell you to be careful. We don't know what ghosts will be there. Hence the Fenton Thermos."

"But where will I unload it? You don't secretly have a ghost portal there, do you?"

"No, but I know of a natural ghost portal in New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You could release the ghost once you entered." As if on cue, Mom came back in on the word "entered."

"Kate, grab your things. We can leave. Tucker, Sam, Danny, would you like a ride home?"

Tucker nearly shouted, "Yes!" I guess the hospital was taking its toll on Tucker.

I grabbed my stuff, changed out of the hospital gown and we left.

* * *

It was 5:30 am; my flight was at eight. "Goodbye, Mom, Sam, Tucker and Danny." I waved them goodbye. I walked into the securtiy area. I waved one more time before disappearing past the scanner.


	6. Chapter 6

...

I waved one more time before disappearing past the scanner. I saw Danny holding the thermos disappear. He reappeared when I was near a bathroom. He handed my thermos. I grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared for the last time. I found the area near my gate, found a seat and sat down. I waited until my flight came.

"Now boarding flight B49, to JFK." I got up and got on my flight. Two or so hours, we landed. I walked out of the security area to see my uncle and a woman, a boy about my age and girl at oldest ten stand with a sign, saying "KATE LONG". I walked over to them.

"Hello, uncle Jon." I shook my uncle's hand.

"Oh, just call me Jon. And call her Susan." Jon pointed to the asian woman next to him. "Okay. Jake, you want to grab Kate's bags?"

"Oh, no. I'll do that," I said, clutching the suitcase to my side. I saw, in the window behind the Longs', my eyes flash. _Not now, not here_, I thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Susan asked me, holding my elbow.

I smiled, "Yeah." We walked out of the building and hopped into a car.

"So, Kate, how was your flight?"

"It was nice, not too much noise, but not silence. A happy medium."

"That's nice." Jon cut in. The car got silent. "So, do you know where you're going to school?"

"No, I didn't look it up. Sorry."

"It's okay. Jake will show you." Susan turned around enough to see me.

"Speaking of which, why are Jake and Haley here?"

"They had a day off." The car became silent once more. I felt a buzzing. I checked my pocket. My mom was calling.

"It's my mom. I'll put her on speaker." I answered and put her on speaker. "Hey, Mom. You're on speaker."

"Oh. Hey, guys. Kate, how was your flight?"

"It was nice. I liked the movie they played," I giggled. "But I can't remember the name."

"How is everyone else?"

"This is Jake. I'm good."

"Hi Aunt Pat. This is Haley. I'm great."

"Hey, Patti. I'm good, too," Jon said, not even glancing up once. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Susan?" My mom's voice came in clear.

"I'm good. The catering is good, too."

"Well, that's good. Kate, I want you to call me before you go to bed. Danny says he wants you to call him, too." I felt my face get hot. "He also says that movie night won't be the same, but he'll tell Sam and Tucker anything you want to tell them."

"Um, okay. Goodbye Mom," I hung up after she said goodbye.

"So, Kate, who's Danny?" Jake asked.

"No one you need to be concerned about."

"Who's Danny?" Haley asked.

"I'll tell you later, Haley." I smiled.

"What?!" Jake almost shouted.

"What?" I said sheepishly.

"You'll tell Haley, a nine-year old, but not me, someone your age?"

"Yeah. I trust her more than I trust you at this point." I glanced out the window to see buildings pass in a blur. I sighed. The buildings reminded me of Amity Park. I saw a blue wisp escape my mouth. "Not now," I muttered. I searched the skies for a ghost. A green dog bounded on the buildings. I smiled. "That's not so bad."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just my imagination."

"Whatever."

* * *

We parked and went inside. "Kate, if you don't mind, you'll be sleeping with Haley," Jon said as he lugged one of my bags into the living room. I quickly grabbed the other bag and my backpack.

"It's fine with me," Jake snapped.

"Yo, you need to calm down. I didn't do anything to piss you off." I motioned with my hands.

"Actually, you did. You trust Haley more than me."

"Only because you're a teenager. I trust adults and kids better than teenagers. And besides I said for the moment."

"Do you trust me now?"

"Not really," I shrugged slowly. Another blue wisp escaped. "All this commotion is acting up my_ problem_. Can I go to the bathroom?" Jon told me where it was. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I transformed into Amity Luna. I turned intangible and flew out of the house.

Cujo sat on the roof across the street. I went to that rooftop. "Hey, Cujo." He suddenly became an enormous dog. "It's alright. It's me, Kate." The ghost dog turned back into a puppy. I rubbed his belly and played with him for a few moments. "Cujo, why are you here?" He barked happily. "Okay. Go find Danny. Okay? Go find Danny." The ghost dog bounded away from the Longs'. I went back and came out of the bathroom as Kate Long. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kate." Susan rubbed my arm. "We all have problems." I smiled. I looked around; my suitcases and backpack were missing. "Oh, your stuff is in Haley's room." Susan told me where it was. I climbed up the stairs and went into "Haley's" room. I twisted the knob. Jake stood there.

"Dragon up!" He said as he turned into a dragon and flew out the window. I fell to the floor, losing conscience.

* * *

"Kate?" I rubbed my head as I sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Jake said. I looked around. I was in the living room.

"I don't know. Are you a dragon?" I looked into his eyes. They looked like Danny's when I found out who he was. "It's okay. I know."

"What?!"

"Your eyes are the window into your soul and mind." I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I have a secret of my own."

"Yeah, I think you should talk to Mom." I nodded. Susan walked over and took Jake's spot.

"Kate, I don't want to freaking out."

"Like I would flip, know my cousin is a dragon." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't my first rodeo."

"What?!" came from Susan and Jake.

"Yeah. I know how secrets work. I know about shape-shifting. I just didn't know my cousin was also half ghost."

"Um, how do I put this?" Susan thought for a moment.

I swung my legs off the couch. "No, no. I get it."

"No, you don't," Jake came out of nowhere.

"Okay. Explain."

"I'm not half ghost. I'm half dragon."

"What?!" I said, shocked. "So, dragons are real?"

"Yeah, but ghost are imaginary."

"Imaginary?! How can you say something like that?" Luckily, Jon took Haley to lunch, so only Susan and Jake heard my yells.

"I can, because I know ghost are fake."

"They're not fake!"

"Yeah? Prove it." That was the last straw. I stood up and transformed into Amity Luna. "Omigosh."

"Yeah, yeah. Believe me now?!" Jake and Susan stumbled backwards. A third wisp escaped. "Not again." I went outside to check it out. I smacked my forehead. It was Cujo, dragging Danny along. A red dragon appeared.

"Don't worry. I got this," the dragon said in confidence.

"Ah, no, you don't." I turned to the green dog. "Cujo, sit." He stopped short of hitting the dragon. Danny got up. "Sorry, Phantom. I didn't realize Cujo would actually drag you here."

Danny turned to me. "It's all good Luna."

"Well, that's a relief, but how did you get here? I mean it's a long way from New York to..."

Danny cut me off, "Cujo brought me through the Ghost Zone. There were some Ghost Zone shortcuts. Granted, I almost got caught by Walker."

"You almost what?!"

"Don't worry."

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Hey, here's a quick way to get to and from..."

Danny cut me off again, "I know, right? Quick question. What's with the lizard?"


	7. Chapter 7

...

"What's with the lizard?" Danny pointed at the dragon.

"Lizard?!" the dragon shouted.

"I have no idea. I think it might be my cousin, but I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Your cousin? Is he like a halfa?" Danny poked the dragon.

"Hey." The dragon swatted at Danny's hand.

"No. I don't think so. They said he was half dragon, but you know with Dora. She's dead and transforms."

"Oh, and Amorpho and Aragon."

"Yeah, but they're dead. Apparently, he's not dead at all."

"Not even a quarter?"

"How would... Never mind. No."

"Uh, are you guys still arguing about me being dead?"

"Yes, are you?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm just half dragon." The dragon landed on the roof of Jake's house and transformed into Jake. "See? Not dead."

"Yeah. I guess." I landed next to Jake and transformed. Danny landed next with Cujo running in circles around his feet. Danny didn't transform. "Why don't you change?"

"Probably because I need to go or Lancer would have my head."

"Then you'd be fully dead." Danny and I giggled at the joke. "Well, goodbye. And make sure Walker doesn't capture you, again." After that, Cujo dragged Danny back to Amity Park.

"Well, how are we going to get down?" Jake turned to me.

"The easy way." I grabbed Jake's arm and we phased through the roof into his room. Luckily, he had his door closed.

"Wow. That's cool."

"No, this is cool." I levitated his desk a bit before setting it down again.

"That is pretty cool."

"I'm going downstairs to try to explain to your mom about me being half ghost."

"Good plan." We half jumped down the stairs. "Yo, mom?" We turned to see Susan breathing heavy. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"My niece is half dead!" Susan pointed at me.

"Well, yes and no. Only sometimes I'm a ghost. Don't try to wait for it to sink in. I took me almost two weeks before it finally sunk in with me about Phantom."

"Who?"

"No one," I said.

"Her boyfriend," Jake teased.

"How long have you been half dead?" Susan asked.

"Today's Friday? Two days."

"Two days?!" Jake and Susan said at the same time.

"Yes, well, maybe three. It kind of depends on you view. Anyway, it happened and then I came here."

"Okay, but now that you know Jake's a dragon, we have to set a few ground rules," Susan spoke.

"Sure."

"Okay, first, Jon doesn't know about Jake. Second, my father and daughter are also."

"Makes sense. Stuff like that usually skips a generation or two. Ghost stuff doesn't. And don't tell anyone else about my _ability_. I mean I know you won't, but you can't tell anyone. Not Haley, or your father. No one else can know. There are seven people who know. I don't want it going high."

"I will," Jake muttered. "As long as you do the same."

I smiled. "I will."

* * *

I lost another round. "Ugh. You're such a cheater." I pushed Jake a bit.

The door opened. Jon and Haley walked in. "Yo," I said, giving a small wave.

"Hey there Jakaroo." Jon ruffled Jake's hair.

"Jakaroo?" I giggled.

"I still have dirt on you, Kate, so don't even," Jake smiled a little.

"So do I. You don't want me telling everyone about your little accident, do you?" I smiled back, "Come at me, bro." Everything was silent for a moment. Jake and I busted out, laughing at the cliché. "Oh, gosh. That worked so perfectly." I wiped away tears. "Oh, oh. My stomach hurts." That caused Jake to laugh harder, in turn causing me to laugh harder. Our laughter slowed to giggles.

"Oh, Kate, don't do that anymore."

"Okay. I won't. I just..." I took a deep breath. "Oh, that was too perfect."

"Um, what's going on?" Haley poked my head.

"What do you want, Haley? Can't you see me and Kate are having a grown-up chat?"

"That's cold, Jake," I turned to Haley. "We were being stupid. Want to join?"

"Nah, it's okay." Haley skipped off.

"Uh," I said, staring at Jake. Another wisp exited my mouth. "Come on."

"What's up?" Jake said, straightening himself.

"Stupid ghost sense." I looked down at my wrist; there was nothing. "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I transformed and went outside. I looked all around. I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I called. Dani appeared on the roof of a building. I flew up to greet her. "Hey, Dani. I didn't expect you here."

"Yeah, but don't think I'll be buddy buddy with you, just because Danny said I have to train you." I smacked my forehead. "Hey, I've been a ghost for longer than you."

"So, I'm the elder by age and experience. I can one-up you, any day, in anything."

"Okay, how about a fight then?"

I smiled, "Fine by me." Jake appeared behind Dani. Jake grabbed hold of her, but she just phased through his arms. I face-palmed. "Jake, you can't touch ghosts. I have to fight her alone."

We began fighting, shooting echoblast at each other. I got tired of this. I made an ecto-katana. I held it in front of me. "Impressive," Dani said, copying my weapon. I attacked her. We fought like that with Jake staring at us in disbelief. I dropped my katana, which disappeared. I motioned my hands. I held Dani.

"Dani, change back."

"No," she managed to spit at me. I squeezed a little tighter. She changed back to Dani. I let go.

"I don't need training when I can kill anyone with a slight movement of my wrist." I flew back into the bathroom and transformed. I walked out and up the stairs. My bags were still zipped up. I smiled and checked the time; it was 4:29. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I walked into the kitchen, seeing Jon looking at papers. "Hey, um, Jon." He glanced up, obviously consumed by his work. "Can I sleep with Jake?"

He looked at me fully, "Sure, but why?"

"I thought it might be better staying with someone my own age."

"Okie-dokie. You'll have to sleep with Haley for the night."

"No, I figured that. I'm cool with that." Jake stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jakaroo. Kate will sleep in your room, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

...

"Hey, Jakaroo. Kate will sleep in your room, okay?"

"What?!" Jake paused. "She can't."

"And why can't she?"

"She's a girl. I'm a boy. It doesn't work like that."

"Whoever said it can't?" I piped up.

"I did."

"Well, I guess I'll just stay in Haley's room, telling her all the secrets that even the universe doesn't know."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but on the contrary. I would be pleased to tell Haley of all your little secrets."

"How dare you? I thought we actually clicked."

"It doesn't always work like that, kid."

Jake took a step back. He suddenly smiled, "I could tell Mom what I heard outside."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but on the contrary."

"What's going on between you two? Maybe I should keep you separated."

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"No," Jake shook his head. "Dad, I beg of you, don't separate me and Kate."

"Well, okay, since you both agreed. I'll put the bunk bed in your room, Jake."

* * *

I met Dani outside that same night. This time Dani learned her lesson; she brought Cujo and Danny along.

"Hey, guys," I smiled. I was met with hatred.

"Kate, you can't..."

I cut him off, "hurt civilians. In my defense, Dani attacked me first."

"Danny, she attacked me first," Dani pointed.

"I don't care who started, I'm here to stop the fighting." Danny sat on the edge of the roof. "Sit." Dani and I sat with Danny between us. "Okay. Dani, why do you hate Kate?"

Dani was silent before answering, "I felt like she was going to replace me in your heart, Danny."

Danny gave her a few moments of silence before addressing me, "Kate..."

I cut him off, "She's jealous. She knows she'll only be a clone in your shadow."

"That's not true," Dani cried.

"Kate, why are you talking like that?" Danny asked.

"Dani has been nothing but mean to me since I became half ghost."

"No, she hasn't."

"Maybe she's not, but that's all I can feel from her."

"Dani, you want to explain?"

"I did feel like that somehow, some way, Danny would forget me and Amity Luna would take over."

"Dani, no one could ever replace you. I don't care who they are, they'll never replace you," Danny hugged Dani. He wiped away one of her tears. Feeling unneeded, I went exploring. I flew over shops and businesses until I saw the electronic shop. I stopped and went into the shop. A bell rang. A small chinese man came to the front of the shop.

"Hello."

"Hello. I was the one who enquired about the job." I shook his hand.

"Stay here as I fetch the forms." He left me to look at the gadgets and gizmos. I wondered why Technus didn't try to rule the world via New York. The old man came back out, but had Jake in tow. "Here are the forms." He handed me a stapled packet.

"Thank you." I asked for a pen, then filled out the form. I looked up occasionally. Jake hadn't taking much notice to me until I was almost finished with the form.

"Kate?" Jake asked. I flinched. "Kate, why do you want to work at my gramps' shop?"

"Jake, you know this girl?"

"Yeah, I do, Gramps." I handed the form to Lao Shi before Jake said anything else.

"Jake. You should listen before you speak. This is not Kate. She is Luna Amity." I almost smacked my forehead. _Stupid. You reversed it_, I thought. "Luna, please follow me." I was lead into the back. "Luna, this is where you will being working. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah. Okay, I need some _help_. If you know what I mean."

"No. I don't know what you mean."

"I need some magical stuff taking care of."

"I see. JAKE!" He said, then shouted. Jake came in, stumbling.

"Yo, G. What's up?"

"Luna needs some assistance. You will help her."

"But..." I turned invisible.

"No buts. You will help her."

"Hear me out, G. She's my cousin."

"What?" I giggled silently, watching the drama play out. "Your mother is a single child."

"Yeah, but my dad isn't."

"She comes from your father's side and she knows of magic?"

"Yes." Jake flinched.

"This is a possible fiasco. Jake, you must track her down."

"Okay, G." I reappeared, taking it no longer.

"Jake, don't go." Lao Shi turned around to see me hang my head in shame. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I'm sorry." I slowly faded. I left the shop to talk to Dani and Danny. I found them where I left them, sitting on the edge of the roof. "Hey," I smiled weakly. I had gotten in enough trouble.

"Hey, Kate," Dani smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked me.

"I just got Jake into major trouble with his grandpa." I sat down, feeling emotionally and physically drained.

"Oh," is all the either said.

" 'It sucks to suck.' Now I know what they meant. I just wish," I caught myself. "I want to tell Jake and Lao Shi how bad I feel."

"How about you tell them?" Jake's voice echoed in my ears. I looked up. I saw two dragons, Jake and an elder dragon, which must have been Lao Shi.

"Jake, Lao Shi. I'm so so sorry. I can't express how sorry I am."

"It is all well." Lao Shi smiled, "But you will now have to train with Jake."

"Okay, but two things. One: I have a trainer, Dani. Two: I'm half dead, so I don't think dragon training would suit me."

"Fine. You and Dani will come to the shop everyday and train along side Jake."

"Deal." We shook on it.

* * *

I woke up. It was Monday, my first day at my new high school. I climbed out of bed. I almost hit the floor, but I caught myself. I thought, _Note to self: Get Jon to put up a guard rail_. I got up from my place near the floor and took a shower. When I got out, Jake was waiting to get in. I got changed while Jake showered and we switched rooms again. Jake got dressed and I blowed my hair dry. When we were changed, we headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey, you two. How did you sleep?" Susan asked as soon as she saw us.

Being in a rather happy mood, I said, "Like the dead." Jake and I giggled at the joke.

"Oh, you better hurry. Or you'll be late." Jon drove us to school. We climbed out and entered the school. Jake showed me the office. I picked up my new schedule.

"Hey, we have the same first period," Jake pointed to my schedule. "Too bad Rotwood transferred here."


	9. Chapter 9

...

"Too bad Rotwood transferred here."

"Who?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"He's a crazy teacher determined to blow the lid on the magical world."

"I see. Does he..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, which made him more determined."

"Maybe I should scare him a bit."

Jake giggled, "Nah. That would only make him hate me more."

"Oh."

"Yo, Jakey," a girl called. She approached us with a boy in tow. As she came closer, a blue wisp escaped my mouth.

"Um, Jake. We have a problem," I said as I pointed to a ghost floating above people in the hall. I could tell it was Désirée. Before either the girl or the boy look, I said, "Um, uh, I need to go to the bathroom." I scrambled into the nearest bathroom. I quickly locked myself into an empty stall, transformed and flew out. "Désirée, what do you want?" She giggled as if asked a joke. "Fine, I'll play your way. I wish you would go back to the Ghost Zone." And with her famous line, she disappeared in a puff of colored smoke. I waited a moment, then cursed under my breath, knowing I could have forced information out of her. I walked back of the bathroom as Kate Long when the warning bell went off. We half jogged, half ran to Rotwood's class; we barely made it.

"Mr. Long, you are lucky today," a man with a German accent, which I guessed was Mr. Rotwood. "Everyone, take you seats." I was left standing in the front of the class like a fool. Rotwood noticed me, "And you are who?"

I felt like a deer in the headlights, wondering how I was going to tackle this situation. Rotwood raised an eyebrow. Panicking, I said quickly in German, my native language, "I'm sorry. I'm new here. My name is Kate Long." I covered my mouth, shocked by how well I still spoke German.

Rotwood paused for a moment, "I see. You can take a sit next to Mr. Long. Mr. Long, do not disturb this nice young lady." I slid into the seat next to my cousin. "Today's class will be about ghosts." I stiffened up a bit, which went unnoticed by Rotwood. "Mr. Long, you can start. Tell the class a ghost story."

Jake sat up, "Um, okay." Jake gave a brief overview of the _Ghost Busters_ movies. He added some extra details for effects.

When Jake finished, Rotwood said, "B+. For everyone else, you must write your own ghost stories. They are due tomorrow." The bell rang, dismissing every class. The girl and boy I saw earlier came up to Jake.

"Jakey, that was a pretty cool story for making it up," the girl said. I finally got a good look at her. She was African-American with her hair tied into two buns. Her eyes were a chocolate-brown. She wore a long sleeve shirt under a tee-shirt with a hood and baggy jeans. The boy was a European-American with shaggy hair under a beanie. His eyes were an indefinable dark. He wore a blue tee over an orange long sleeve shirt. He also wore baggy pants.

"Thanks, Trix," Jake smiled as he gave her a special handshake.

"Jake, you have the same name as the new girl. And why is she just standing there?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I know." Jake waited for a moment before he face-palmed. "I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's all good," I waved dismissively.

"So, this is Trixie and Spud. Guys, this is my cousin, Kate." I shook Trixie's hand. I paused before I shook Spud's. I looked into his eyes and he into mine. We clicked for a moment. The world stopped. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The thing that brought Spud and me back to reality was my ghost sense slowly exiting my mouth. Time started again.

"Um, Jake, I need to use the bathroom."

"But you went before class," Trixie countered.

"Medical issue," I said as I ran the wrong way. I transformed in a stall and appeared outside the bathroom, then outside the school. Ember McLain stood on top of her tour bus. I flew to meet her. "I'm a huge fan," I said as I landed on the bus.

"It's always nice to meet a fan, dead or not," Ember smiled. I shot an echoblast at her, hitting her. "What was that for?!"

I shrugged, "Sorry. I work for Dipstick." She frowned, hearing her pet name for Danny be used by someone else.

"He sent you all the way here to stop me?!"

"No. I came myself." I shot another echoblast. She strummed her guitar, disturbing the echoblast. I shot one after another. I did this for about two minutes before I used my "secret" power. I held her until she passed out. I sucked her into the Fenton Thermos. I capped it and walked out of the bathroom a few moments later. Trixie waited for me.

"Girl, are you okay?" She asked as she wiped away a bit of blood from a scratch because of Ember's guitar.

"Oh, yeah. It's just a scrap. I'll live." We walked to our next class, which was next to each other. "So Spud is meeting up with me and we're going to history?" Trixie nodded. "Okay, one last question." I dropped my voice to a whisper, "Do you know about?"

"What about him?"

"About his um, abilities?"

"Yeah, so does Spud."

"How long have you known?"

"For about two years now."

"It's been about four days for me," I giggled. I walked into Trixie's class. "Well, I'll see ya later." I walked into my new class. Afterwards, I caught up with Spud.

"Is Spud your real name?"

"Nah. My name is Arthur."

"Now I see," I stopped, feeling the cold breath leave my mouth. "Um, I need to go to the bathroom," I pointed at the bathroom we just past. "If you could wait," I ran into the bathroom with out another word. I transformed and found the Box Ghost causing mischief. "Hey, Boxy."

The Box Ghost turned around. "You will not suck me into the horrible thing again."

"I wasn't planning to. I don't see why I should release Ember and catch you," I shrugged. "If I had another one, maybe. Maybe." I started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, back to school. You're not a real threat right now." I turned and flew away. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Spud. "Ow. Okay," I said, rubbing my forehead. We locked eyes once more. I looked down. "Um, can we go to class now?" I said, pushing my hair back, blushing.

"Oh, sure," Spud said leading the way. There was silence between us until the bell rang and we went to meet up with Jake and Trixie. "Hey, Jake," Spud seemed out of it.

"Um, hey Spud? Hey Kate?" Jake walked between Spud and me. Trixie rolled her eyes off to my left. Once we had sat down with our lunches, Jake broke the silence that followed Spud and me around. "What is up with you, Kate?"

"Oh, you know. There's this boy..." I trailed off.

"Danny?"

"Jake, he is my soul mate," I shook Jake a bit by his jacket. "I have never felt so distant from him, but so close."

"Um, okay. Trix, do you speak teen love?"

"Do I. Girl, spill the beans," Trixie turned to me. "Spill them."

"Okay, so there's this boy. I mean like he's my soul mate. I never felt so close to him, but so far away from him."

Trixie turned back to Jake, "She's found her soul mate. She liked him as a friend before, but now she likes him as more." Jake nodded.

"Who?" Jake and Trixie said together.

I giggles before answering, "I know you know him, Jake."


	10. Chapter 10

...

"I know you know him, Jake." I went into a fit of giggles. They turned away from me as I got up. I ran to the bathroom and transformed. I came out invisible.

"Spud, why don't you just tell us?" Jake pestered. I frown. I had missed an important part of the conversation. I pushed the thought away and paid attention to the ongoing conversation.

"Because I know you won't like it," Spud crossed his arm.

"Just tell us why you're super happy?" Trixie asked. I sat cross-legged on the table with intent to stay and eavesdrop.

"I already told you," Spud stood up. Trixie grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to his spot.

"You told us that it's because of a girl, but that doesn't give any details," Jake motioned his frustration with his hands. I sighed silently. I wasn't getting any information.

Right before I was going to leave, Spud turned to Jake like he was going to speak. And he did, "I think I'm in love with your cousin." I couldn't believe it. _I can't belive this_, I thought over and over. I went back to the bathroom, transformed, and came back, still in shock. I sat back down, gaping at the air in front of me. I shook my head, finally closing my mouth. I didn't even realize the conversation about me Jake, Spud and Trixie spoke until I was able to snap back to reality.

"You can't," Jake tried to persuade Spud, obviously avoiding the statement Spud made a little while ago in my presence.

Trixie decided to give her two cents, "Spud, if you really like her, good for you." Her eyes flickered to me. I saw the disapproval in her eyes. I felt crushed inside. A girl I just met is already hating me. I stood up, wiping away a tear. I walked right out of the school, into Dani.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Dani asked, wiping away a tear from my cheek. I shook my head, but she pulled my to the roof and gave me a hug there. I cried silently as she pulled me closer. Although she was smaller, her hugs were big enough for me to calm down enough to speak coherent sentences.

"My crush likes me," I said, breathing in between the words. "But my cousin," Dani raised her eyebrow. "Jake," Dani nodded. "I don't think he doesn't really want us together."

"Girl, you need to take the bull by the horns. You need to tell him that you don't care for his opinion," Dani stared into my eyes. I nodded. She continued, "Say you want to be with him no matter what."

I looked away, "But the thing is that he doesn't know I like him. Jake doesn't even know about that conversation." I cupped my hands together and placed them in my lap. I swung my legs over the edge of the roof, causing me to sit closer to the edge.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, not because Danny sent me, but because I'm starting to warm up to you." She smiled and I accept with another smile.

"KATE!" Jake shouted. It scared me and I tumbled off the roof. Luckily, Jake caught me. "Kate, what were you doing on the roof?"

"Well, um, I was talking," I began as Jake let me touch the floor. "I was talking with Dani."

"Danny?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Dani with an 'i' ," I pointed to the roof. Jake looked to the roof then to me.

"There's no one on the roof," Jake shook his head.

"But... that little..." I stopped myself as Jake dragged me back into the school. Once we were inside, I stopped, "Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, but let's get back to the café..." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"No, I need to tell you now," I looked into Jake's eyes. I sighed, "I think I like Spud." Jake's jaw hit the floor.

"Is that it?" Jake stumbled over his words. I looked away and nodded. "Omigosh. This is great." I gave Jake a quizzical look.

"How?" I cocked my head a bit.

"Well... I'm not going to tell you. Just come to the café," Jake grabbed my wrist again. Jake dragged me back to our table. "Now sit and talk it out."

"What?" I turned to Trixie then Spud. His eyes connected with mine.

"Kate, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Spud asked, rubbing his arm.

"Spud, I would love to, but..." I trailed off as images of Danny and I appeared. I flinched. Danny wouldn't like me cheating on him._ You're not dating him_, I mentally reasoned. _That way you're not cheating on him. _My other half reasoned, _You would crush his little heart after what Sam did_. I was so conflicted that I hardly notice Spud's face go from hopeful to disappointed. "Just give me time to think it over."

* * *

I went to the roof of Jake's house after school. I sat down in the gravel, waiting for Dani. "Hey, sour puss. What's wrong?" Dani floated down to sit next to me.

"I'm conflicted," I hunched over a little.

"Over?"

"Over Danny verses Spud," I pulled my legs to my chest.

"And this is a problem how?" Dani cocked her head a bit.

"I don't know who to like. I mean I've known Danny for six years and I know he likes me. I just met Spud and I connected with him. It felt like I found the one person in the world who understands me." I turned to Dani. Shaking her a bit, I asked, "Who do I pick?"

"I don't know, but I would pick Danny," she pulled me off her.

"Your saying that because he's your dad."

"Yes and no. I'm also saying if you dived right into the relationship with Spud, it would be hard to connect as friends after the break-up."

"I know that. So, why, besides that, should I date Danny?"

"He's been through what you are going through now. He's really cares for you. It may be a long-distance relationship, but you two will connect on so many levels."

"Okay. Fine. I'll think about it, but you just made me more conflicted," I waved goodbye as I landed in Jake's room. I sighed as I laid down on my bed. _I can't just pick one, I'm too conflicted_, I thought. I rubbed my head as I slipped into sleep. I woke up when Jake came in telling me I had to train. "No, I'm too conflicted," I rolled over.

"What about?" Jake asked, closing the door.

"About Danny and Spud."


End file.
